bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Fool Me Twice
February 9, 2018 April 4, 2018 April 25, 2018 April 27, 2018 May 6, 2018 May 10, 2018 May 10, 2018 May 25, 2018 June 3, 2018 June 14, 2018 June 15, 2018 July 5, 2018 July 10, 2018 July 19, 2018 August 8, 2018 August 22, 2018 August 27, 2018 November 9, 2018}} |viewers = 1.51 million}} "Fool Me Twice" is the ninth episode of the third season and one-hundred-tenth episode of The Loud House. Plot In order to avoid Luan's relentless April Fool's Day pranking, the Loud family hire stunt doubles. Synopsis Lincoln, wearing a trench coat and a fake mustache, is seen wandering around town. Sneaking to an underpass, Lincoln calls for his family, who are also wearing disguises. Upon meeting up together, the family tries to figure out how to stop Luan, since it's April Fools Day tomorrow. When several ideas are shot down, they are told to move out of the way, revealing that they're actually on a movie set. Upon getting out of the way, they witness a stuntman pulling off a dangerous stunt, and not getting hurt at all. To their surprise, the actor looks exactly like Lynn Sr.. Getting an idea, the family hire actors that look exactly like them to take place as them for tomorrow, as well as teach them how they should act. At night, the family sneakily get out of the house, while the stunt doubles sneak in to take their place. Upon entering the house, the family takes shelter in the garage. The next day, Lisa reveals that she had set up security cameras around the house to monitor the action. However, the family discovers that the stunt doubles are casually leaving their rooms, and leaving the house, while nothing is happening. Initially, the family believes that they're not getting pranked, since Luan would think they'd go crazy defending themselves. Suddenly, Luan appears on the monitor, and reveals that she knew that her family hired stunt doubles, so she planned something even more elaborate. Realizing they got duped, the family attempts to escape, but the door and windows are welded shut, and Luan has the garage remote. Luan tells her family to look at the monitors, since she mounted cameras everywhere around town to make them witness what's about to come. Upon leaving, the monitor shows what's currently happening: *Lincoln's lookalike approaches Mrs. Johnson's house, and professes his love to her, which makes her feel uncomfortable. *Lola's lookalike admires Lindsey Sweetwater, and gives her one of Lola's pageant crowns. *Leni's lookalike gets a perm (a hairstyle Leni detests), and is prepared to show it to Leni's friends. *Luna's lookalike interrupts a concert being held by Sam and her friends to play some polka music (which Luna states isn't even "good" polka). *Lana's lookalike being grossed out by a worm in front of Lana's friends. *Lynn's lookalike acting like a wimp during a game of tetherball against Zach. *Rita's lookalike publishing Rita's novel, despite not having a proper ending. *Lisa's lookalike, attending a scientific presentation, states she made a "breakthrough" by saying that a cat goes "meow". *Lucy's lookalike revealing her eyes to Lucy's friends. *Lynn Sr.'s lookalike making an incorrect answer to a question at Banger's & Mosh. *Lori's lookalike is going on a date with Bobby, and is continuously farting and passing it off as her shoe that's making the noise. Humiliated beyond all belief, Lori rips the monitor off the wall, and passes out (just like the rest of her family when they got humiliated). Sometime later, Lana reveals that she had dug a tunnel to escape the garage, but the family states that it doesn't matter anymore, since they've become laughingstocks all over town. Realizing the damage can't be undone, the family states that there's only one thing to do. Later, Luan arrives home via unicycle to see her family's reaction, she discovers that the family has sold the house. Luan asks what's happening, and the parents reveal that they're moving, since she basically ruined their lives in Royal Woods already. Luan initially believes that they're pranking her back, but a moving truck pulls up, and the siblings begin putting their stuff in. Realizing they're not kidding, Luan pleads with her family that she can fix the damage, but Lincoln reassures her that it's not going to make any difference. Breaking down, Luan bawls that she doesn't want to leave Royal Woods, and promises to never prank them ever again. Suddenly, the family reveals that it was a prank, and Luan, regaining her senses, applauds her family for finally getting the hang of her pranking. When the moving truck leaves, Luan suggests to her family to stop the moving truck, since it has their stuff, but Lincoln reveals that most of the boxes were empty, and the ones that actually have stuff in them contain all of Luan's stuff. Horrified, Luan chases after the truck while her family looks on with wide grins, knowing they got her good. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Lori's Double / Female Director *Liliana Mumy as Leni / Leni's Double *Nika Futterman as Luna / Luna's Double *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Lucy's Double *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lana's Double / Lola's Double *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Lisa's Double *Jill Talley as Rita / Rita's Double / Film Assistant *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. / Lynn Sr.'s Double / Moving Truck Driver *Ian James Corlett as Lincoln's Double / Quizmaster Lily, Lynn's Double, Lily's Double, Clyde, Bobby, Zach, Mrs. Johnson, Kotaro, Sam, Myrtle, Seymour, and Lindsey have no lines in this episode. Music Trivia *This is the third April Fools episode, after "April Fools Rules" and "Fool's Paradise". **Like those two episodes, Sammie Crowley and Whitney Wetta are the writers, and Miguel Puga is the storyboard artist. However, unlike those two, this episode is directed by Kyle Marshall, instead of Chris Savino. *Lincoln appears on the title card as Luan's squirt flower. *This episode has a very similar premise to the Season 1 episode "Making the Case": both episodes involve a certain group of people being humiliated, and the group that got humiliated tells the one who embarrassed them that what they have done cannot be undone. *The noticeable features the stunt doubles have that make them stand out from the family: **Lincoln - Older, wrinklier, different voice, and paler skin. **Lori - Longer, more outward nose. **Leni - Bigger, rounder, more downward nose. **Luna - Bigger, rounder nose, and more freckles. **Lynn - Rounder nose. **Lucy - Bigger, rounder nose. **Lana - Pointier nose, and only one missing tooth. **Lola - Pointier nose, only one missing tooth, and freckles. **Lisa - Rounder nose, and freckles. **Lily - Rounder nose, and eyebrows. **Rita - Pointier, more downward nose, and a mole on her right cheek. **Lynn Sr. - Longer, pointier nose, more hair, and more muscular body. *Lily is the only family member not to get pranked/humiliated by Luan. *The "For Sale" sign Rita puts up is modeled after the show's logo. *This episode marks Lindsey Sweetwater's first physical appearance. *This episode reveals that Leni hates the perm hairstyle. *When the family was collapsing one by one, Lincoln was the only one who didn't make the screen shake. *One of the episode's storyboards by Miguel Puga reveals that the costumes worn by the family at the beginning were supposed to make them represent characters from either newspaper comics or older Nickelodeon cartoons. For example, Rita was disguised as Didi Pickles from , Luna was disguised as Ramona Flowers from , Lana was disguised as Dennis Mitchell from , and Lola was disguised as Sally Brown from . *There was a deleted scene that involved Clyde peeing in a bag while he was watching Luan. According to Miguel Puga, the scene was removed for "obvious reasons".https://pugavida.tumblr.com/tagged/foolmetwice *The smile emoticon mask Lucy wore at the beginning resembles Rusty's face. *Jordan Rosato, Michael Rubiner, Sean Gantka, Diem Doan, Ken Mu, and Sammie Crowley all appear at Banger's & Mosh. References *''Fool Me Twice'' - The title of this episode is a reference to the famous mantra, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." *'' '' - One half of Luan being colored yellow and the other half being colored black resembles Kamen Rider W's LunaJoker form where the right side is yellow and the left side is black. **Luan's left side being black is a reference to a myth about our left side being our evil side. *'' '' - Rita suggests that Luan didn't prank them so the family would go crazy defending themselves. This is what Megan did to Drake and Josh in the episode "Megan's Revenge". *'' '' - This BBC series has a similar plot to the episode "Send in the Clones", where Danger Mouse and Penfold's Clones were acting different than the real versions. *'' '' - Luna references their song "Too Late To Turn Back Now." *'' '' - Lola's line "I'm ready for my close-up" is based on Norma Desmond's famous line from the movie. *'' '' - Luan explains her prank on a TV with a green tint, which is how Jigsaw sometimes explained his traps to his victims. Errors *It was shown in "Garage Banned" that there's a switch in the garage that opens and closes the garage door, so it's unknown why the family didn't use it. **It is most likely that Luan might have tampered with the switch, but she never told them. *Lynn suggests to Lincoln that his plan of going to a secluded island off of Guam won't work because they don't have passports. However, as the region of is a United States territory, they wouldn't need passports since they are United States citizens as long as it was a direct trip. *'Plot hole': It is unknown how Luan knew about the stunt doubles, let alone how she was able to manipulate them into doing what she wanted. She probably noticed the differences in their looks (e.g. their noses). *Lily's high chair is shown to be in the center of the garage, but when the family was fainting one by one, Lily appears to be missing. *When Luna's double interrupts the concert, the upper eyelashes on Sam's right eye are missing. *In YTV airings, when Luan asked her parents "Uh, Mom, what's going on?" The Closed-Captions say "Uh, Mom what's going on here?" *When Lana's double runs away from the worm, her eyelashes are missing. Running Gags *The family fainting one by one every time their stunt double does something to humiliate them. Clip The Loud House Doubles Nickelodeon UK Sources es:Engáñame Dos Veces id:Fool Me Twice ms:Fool Me Twice ru:Нас не проведёшь